criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse in a Garden
Read also: ''Corpse in a Garden Dialogues '''Corpse in a Garden '(Case #2)' '''is the second case of the game. The victim, Ned Dillard, was found dead in an abandoned house, with his hand brutally cut off and as a result, he had bled to death. His hand was abandoned by the killer in the junkyard garden outside his house. At the end of the case, it was revealed that the killer was the victim's bodyguard, Dennis Brown. The police thought Tony Marconi paid him but is was never proven. Victim *'Ned Dillard (slowly bled to death after his hands were cut off) Murder Weapon *'''Bloody Saw Killer *'Dennis Brown' Suspects 54.png|Joe Stern 88.png|Dave Simmons tony.PNG|Tony Marconi 12.png|Maria Sanchez 13.png|Dennis Brown Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area Killer's Profile *The killer is six feet tall (1,83 m). *The killer is a man. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer lost one tooth. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes criminal-case-facebook-game-junkyard-garden.jpg|Junkyard Garden ssa.png|Dirty Bathroom Criminal-Case-Joes-Mini-Market-Crime-Scene.jpg|Mini-market Criminal-Case-Market-Shelves.jpg|Market Shelves Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Hand) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Victim's Clothes, Bloody Saw) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00) *Examine Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Examine Victim's Clothes. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (00:02:00) *Talk to Dave Simmons. *Talk to Joe Stern. *Talk to Toni Marconi. *Investigate Mini-Market. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Invoice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Junkyard Garden (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom (Clue: Tie Clip) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Tie Clip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:05:00) *Talk to Maria Sanchez. *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Dennis Brown. *Examine Torn List. (Result: List) *Talk to Joe Stern. *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check Dave Simmons on his presence on the Crime Scene. *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Stained Documents) *Examine Stained Documents. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (02:00:00) *Ask Dave Simmons about Marconi's businesses. (Reward: 50 XP) *Assist Joe Stern. *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Box of Cookies) *Examine Box of Cookies. (Result: Bag of Powder) *Analyze Bag of Powder. (00:02:00) *Warn Joe Stern about the drug. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 stars) Trivia *This is the only case where there is only two chapters and Additional Investigation. *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only case which there is no differences crime scene in it. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation *This is the only case which there is 4 crimes scenes and 2 bonus scenes. *This is the only case in which you'll never need stars to move onto another chapter. *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases in which none of the killer's profiles is seen in the suspect's profile specifically (besides the information that is always seen). *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only cases that you doesn't earn clothes in the Additional Investigation. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area